


From Yasai with Love

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Yasai, land of the warriors. A nation of the greatest soldiers the world has ever seen. Sadal, a nation of pomp and circumstance, where Gine lives under the thumb of society. Never free to make her own decisions, she decides to run away. Upon joining the army of Yasai, she has a run in with her commanding officer, Bardock, who she can’t help but fancy. Can she win his heart as he looks down at her because of her past? Or will she fall victim to the war and the divide that society has placed between them?
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), King Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Seripa | Fasha/Toma (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. But at least this time, I completed this one ahead of time. This series will update once a week. I decided to do something a little different with this one. I haven't written real fantasy before, so this is me giving it a shot. I hope you enjoy.

Gine sighed as she pushed herself away from the piano in front of her. Her long, heavy dress was hard to breathe in as well. The young saiyan shook her head a few more times. This was all so boring. She stood up, walking to a nearby window. Her sisters were all in the courtyard, each practicing a new skill that would deem them more eligible for a husband. This was Sadal after all. A land of prim and proper etiquette. Each woman had to be a pillar of her household and a master of all things art, music, dance, and literature. A good woman should be well read, reading every classic that was placed in front of her without hesitation. She must learn to waltz and learn the delicate forms of ballet. Her posture should be in perfect alignment as she confidently engaged party goers at her husband’s manor. She should be a master of painting, needlework, and drawing. The piano, flute, and her singing voice should always be in tune, drawing those around her to her like moths to a well-lit flame.

Gine rolled her eyes as she remembered the tenets she grew up with. Sadal was such a boring place. She longed for more than just the life of a simple housewife with such dull duties as those. She tried to slouch, but her corset made such a thing impossible. There were shrill cries from the garden, causing the young maiden to look outside once more. A businessman from down the road had arrived. Gine already knew his purpose. Her older sister was out in society, as was she. The offers of marriage were coming in. This man in particular, had his eyes on her sister, Spina for weeks. Gine had to wonder just what was going to be put on the table. Marriage was nothing but a business transaction. Although in the books she read, such entanglements were usually made due to a shared emotion between two parties. Gine was the second oldest of four girls. He father wouldn’t allow any of them to just fall in love naturally. No, they were to be sold off to the man who made the most money or who retained the most influence with the royal court.

Leaving the large room she was in, Gine wandered back to her room. She wanted to be alone for a bit. The young maiden looked out each window as she walked back. Her family’s prized pink deer were grazing. Sadal was a nation of vegetarians. There was no need to eat meat, especially when their sovereign animal was an herbivore.

Gine made sure to stay quiet. She didn’t want to be caught for what she was going towards. Luckily, her room came with a lock. It was considered rude to walk into a lady’s room uninvited. At 17, she had just stepped out into society as of the most recent winter. Spina had been out for around a year, now would be the time for her father to marry her off.

The young maiden smiled as she pulled up a floorboard. Here she kept a treasure that was beyond important to her. A small red piece of fabric touched her hand, almost velvet to the touch. The color was banned in Sadal, but not for their neighbors to the east…the saiyans of Yasai. They were considered a rogue bunch. Instead of trading and business, the saiyans of Yasai were battle hungry warriors. At least, that’s what she was always told. Gine couldn’t help but smile as she touched the fabric, for it was a present from someone she would never forget. She had only been 5 when they met. A young boy had come from afar.

Flashback.

Gine shook her head. The lace of her dress was making her skin itch uncontrollably. The little girl couldn’t believe that she was forced to wear this thing. This was only a christening for her youngest sister, Onia. The young saiyan planned to pull away the dress, only to get smacked across her hands by her governess.

The young girl whimpered in pain as she ran off towards the piano. Of all of the things she was told to learn, this was her favorite. She decided on a small waltz, feeling that it would calm her nerves. Her mother was expected to play a few hymns that she would sing with her other sisters at the ceremony. As she reached the middle of the longer number, the door behind her creaked open. Gine didn’t notice, as she was so intent on playing her song.

A young boy walked forward, looking around him as if he needed to escape. He stared at the piano with a look of fear as it made a sharp sound as the girl missed a note. “Where can I hide?”

“Hide?” Gine came down from her seat, only to see the boy who had come in. She had only stopped playing due to her mess up. “Why do you need to hide?”

The spiky haired boy looked around frantically as a voice called out for him. Another little girl was on the move. “Just help me.” He was panicked.

Gine looked around. “Follow me. I know just where she won’t go.” She took his hand, pulling him through a small passage that only the servants were supposed to know of. “Why is princess Narcis following you?” the young girl asked. “I know she came here cause she’s friends with my sister.”

“No, she came here cause of my dad.” The boy pouted. “My brother’s mate has already been chosen back home. Dad just want’s an alliance.” He pushed back his dark red cape.

She heard his name earlier. “Does that make you a prince? I’ve only read about princes.” Gine said when he gave her a funny look for scratching.

“Do you have lice or something?” He looked at her funny clothes as he looked back down at his battle armor and pelts. He was only 8 and had won a few small battles.

“No, it’s this stupid lace. I hate it,” Gine answered. “I wish I could just run around in my petty coat. Suddenly, he pulled a knife out of his belt and she backed away in fear.

The boy laughed. “Just hold still. Since you helped me, I can help you.” He walked behind her, freeing her of the idiotic dress and corset. “That’s better, now you won’t itch and you can breathe.”

Gine watched as he sat back down, only for his cape to rip. “I can fix that if we go to my room,” she stated. “Follow me. I know the way.” She walked him through the tunnels, coming out only when she found the part of the wall that pushed away into her room. “Just take that off and I can mend it.” She said before noticing the color. “Is…is that red?” As she said it, it was placed in her hands. The dark stained color was just so vibrant. Why wasn’t she allowed to use this?

The boy grinned, ripping off a piece of the fabric along the bottom. “Go ahead and keep part of it then. My dad will throw a fit, but since you never get to see it.”

“Wow! Thank you…Burdock?” the small girl said, feeling nervous and excited. “So you really are from Yasai? It must be nice to go on adventures instead of being locked in a house all day. I bet you get to have lots of fun. I wish I could see it.”

“It’s Bardock,” the prince said, laughing a bit as she stitched up the rest of the cape where it was ripped up. “How about I come find you again? I could take you away from here when you’re older.”

“Really?! You mean it?” Gine said excitedly.

Bardock blushed as he nodded. Just then he noticed that the string she was using to fix his cape was pink though, but he didn’t say anything about the foul color to her. At least she was trying. “What’s your name?” the boy asked, only for a clock behind them to start chiming.

“Oh, no! I’m late!” Gine turned away from him and ran out of the room, not noticing that the emerald hair pin that was holding up her hair had fallen out as she ran down the stairs. She took her place next to her sisters, only for her mother to stare at her in a mortified fashion. They carried on though, singing the hymns as the baby was baptized. Gine didn’t see the boy again. He had to have seen his family and stepped out.

The young girl in the end had been punished by leaving her in her room. Gine felt a bit depressed that she didn’t know more about the boy, but instead found that he had hidden the fabric under her pillow. She smiled, wondering where prince Bardock was.

Present day

Gine put away the fabric that she had been touching. Her heart leaped a bit when thinking about him. Just what kind of man had Bardock grown into? She couldn’t help but wonder. Would he ever come back and make good on his promise? At this point, he probably forgot about her. It had been a long time. She turned red; how many times had she dreamed about seeing him again? If only she could make that dream a reality.

* * *

Bardock paced as he got his orders. The saiyan prince looked over at his brother, finding Vegeta chuckling lightly under his breath. “This isn’t funny, brother.”

“I find it amusing that father thinks he can get you to mate. You’re just so stubborn,” Vegeta stated.

“Says the man who thwarted our father’s attempts at a treaty with those Tuffles to the east,” Bardock chimed in. “You got lucky that the tuffles haven’t fully attacked our capital yet.”

“You’re acting like they would actually win.” Vegeta looked offended as his younger brother messed with his chest plate. “You’re still holding on to that thing, aren’t you?”

“I already told you, I know that it’s fate. That girl was the one and I will find her someday,” Bardock said with a laugh. “I just need the free time to head into Sadal, but since this war with those tuffles is never ending…”

“Especially since they brought in some help from across the sea.” Vegeta crossed his arms. “The only way we can keep Yasai safe is to stay on the frontlines.”

“Not just that, but Sadal as well,” Bardock stated, only to get an eye roll from his brother.

“Are we talking about his dream girl again?” Toma said, walking in on the two. “I seriously think you made her up so that you didn’t have to mate yet.”

Bardock shook his head. “She’s plenty real.”

“And you still don’t have a name. You do realize that it’s crazy to spout that you love a person whose name you don’t even know, right?” Toma said, mocking his best friend.

“She ran out of the room before I could get it from her,” the younger prince explained for what had to be the millionth time.

“I figured with you being a prince that the first order of business would be to do some introductions,” Toma teased, looking over at the older prince, hoping that he would join in.

“I believe that Bardock doesn’t really go by protocol. You work under him, you should know that.” Vegeta did just as Toma wanted, causing his brother to scowl at them.

“Yes…it’s never a dull moment,” Toma answered.

Bardock grumbled. “What would you two do if you didn’t think of me as a punching bag?”

“Probably be very bored,” Toma said honestly.

“Besides, my plans always put us on top,” Bardock bragged. “Speaking of plans. I need to go look over some damage to the wall on the northern ridge.” It would be a long ride north, but he knew it would be the best way for him to get an estimate on what was going on. As he left the two of them, he felt the charm in his breast plate move. Bardock removed the emerald hairpin that he kept close to him. “Wherever you are, know that I’ll come for you. I promise…my love.”

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and Gine sat at the breakfast table. Her father was down at the end of the table, staring at his morning paper, her mother at his side going over the daily gossip of the town. To Gine’s right, sat her eldest sister, Spinderella, also known as Spina to the rest of the family. The news of Spina’s engagement had spread like wildfire overnight. Gossiping like this was something that Gine didn’t really do much. It was normal for the women of Sadal to do such things within their inner circles. She stared down at the bright yellow of her eggs. They were fluffy, but not enough to drown out the sound of her mother’s voice.

“Gine, what do you think of my engagement?” Spina said with excitement. She was proud of the match she was able to make for her family.

Gine placed her fork down, getting a look of annoyance from her father. “I don’t know what to really say to it. What do you really know about Sir Splant?”

“Sister, what more is there to know,” her younger sister, Onphelia, answered. “He’s of good standing and rich beyond measure.” That was easy for her younger sister to say. Onphelia had been engaged when she was younger to the prince of Sadal. She would be out in society next year, but was already taken…even if her betrothed was much younger than her.

“His business can only give me more wealth,” her father answered, praising his eldest daughter for her success. “And speaking of men in good standing, Lord Paragus has requested your presence at his home. I will send an escort for you. If you play your cards right, you’ll make him your groom before you know it.”

The dining room was filled with excitement from the girls, save one. The second youngest of the four sisters, Parlelle, giggled. “Isn’t it a dream, Sister Gine?”

Gine stood up quickly from the table, glaring at her family. “And if I refuse?” Dishes clanked as the staff was dismissed.

“Ginerva, you won’t speak to your father that way. You will meet with Lord Paragus,” her mother said calmly.

“No, I won’t. I refuse to marry a man I don’t love,” Gine answered, getting strange looks from her family.

“You don’t know. You may come to love Lord Paragus,” Her mother said with a knowing smile. “You can’t take the stories you’ve read as truth. Love doesn’t always equal happiness.”

“And wealth does?” Gine heard gasps from her sisters as she held her ground. “My heart has already chosen my path. I wish to follow it.”

“Your heart?” Her father chuckled. “You’re still a child. You know nothing of matters of the heart, nor do you understand business. I bear the burden of you four girls, the most I can do is give you a good leg to stand on after I’ve been laid to rest. Marry well and you’ll have no troubles.”

“Gine, remember, we only want the best for you.” Her mother smiled. “Now, you’ll meet Lord Paragus this afternoon.”

“I will not.” Gine remained stern. “You wanting the best for me? Don’t make me laugh. It’s all about your own pockets. How much are you imagining to give him as dowry?”

Her father stood, staring at her in anger. “Know your place. You are a woman of good standing. Don’t think for a second that you have a choice in the matter. You will meet with Lord Paragus and you’ll like it.”

Gine shook her head, storming out of the dining room in tears. She didn’t like this weakness. Why did she have to be born into such a strict society? She almost stumbled in her heel shoes as she made it to the steps. Running into her room, she locked herself inside. The young lady soon found herself crying against her pillows. This just couldn’t be happening. Bardock said he would come for her. Her memory of him was shaky. Did he forget about her?

Her mind drifted to Yasai. How many stories had she heard about the place? Father referred to them as if they were wild animals. But their military might kept Sadal safe from the bordering nation of Furu…where the tuffles lived. She sighed as she whipped away the last of her tears. That had to be it…even if Bardock was a prince, he would still be expected to look over the battlefield. War was his distraction. If he couldn’t come to her, she knew she had to go to him…but how? How would she leave this place on her own? There was no way that either of her parents would agree to let her leave the manor to go to another country…especially one as dangerous as Yasai.

She pondered the idea as her maid entered through a hidden chamber. “Oh, I didn’t see you, miss,” Kern said, in her search for dirty clothes. “You seem sad.”

Gine looked back at the maid, giving her a smile. “I don’t know if sad or mortified is the right answer.” She stood, then turned back to the maid. “You used to live in Yasai, what changed?”

Kern gave her a knowing smile. “I just came to work out here. But I can tell from looking at you that you want to get out of here. A young girl is always in search of another battle.”

“Says the maid.” Gine giggled. “It won’t matter. There is no way out of this place.”

A devious smile played on the maid’s face. “I think I can help with that.” She motioned for Gine to follow her down the passages. “If you can pretend to be the help or a man of good standing, I know I can get you out of Sadal.”

“Really?” Gine said, feeling excited. “Can we go now?” She didn’t want to even sit through one meeting with Lord Paragus.

Kern nodded. “We can do exactly that.” The maid worked quickly, helping Gine change clothes. “We can’t have this,” Kern said, hiding the girl’s long hair. “You may want to cut it when we arrive in Yasai.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Gine said, she wanted to see Bardock first. She just had so many questions. She giggled as she looked at herself in commoners’ clothes. They were so comfortable compared to what she was used to. The lady didn’t question the maid as they exited the grounds without deer companions. Then again, weren’t the Yasai meat eaters? Gine knew she had to keep an open mind. They walked for some time, finding some horses in the town below. Before noon came, they were outside of the city, heading down a long-wooded road. Gine had never seen something this beautiful before. She had no idea that the wilderness near the edge of both countries could look this stunning. A mixture of mountains and waterfalls surrounded her, sending chills down her spine. The sun was starting to fall and they would have to set up camp. “I can’t believe that I’m camping!” She felt excited as she walked to a nearby stream. They were right on the border between the two countries. Tomorrow, she was sure to find Bardock again. She wondered if they would recognize each other. Sure, she wasn’t in the same ruffles, and her body had gone through puberty…Her mind flashed…if she went through puberty…just what would Bardock look like? He was a pretty strong child. Her mind flashed to thousands of options, but she shook her head, even laughing at the thought of a few. The idea of a Yasai saiyan in a suit was just comical.

Gine looked up at the half moon above her. She hadn’t seen the night like this before. She fell back in the grass, getting a good look at the stars. This all felt like a dream. She knew that someone was bound to try and come after them, but she didn’t care in the slightest. “Bardock…” She said the name with a sense of longing. A young lady should never be this attached to another…it was seen as unhealthy. But she couldn’t help it. He promised her salvation; she didn’t care if she had to serve as a maid in Yasai. Anything would be better than back home.

Finally, Gine stood and headed back to camp. She was smiling the entire way. She had never felt this happy before. She walked back into camp, looking for Kern, but was surprised to find her missing. Instead, a man with green hair smirked back at her. Gine stepped back. Strange hair colors only meant one thing…Tuffle. “Just who are you?” She felt wary as she looked for Kern.

The young man chuckled. “My plans worked out better than I would have dreamed of. Once I get you to Furu, I can hold you as a proper prisoner of the King’s court. The chaos will make the alliance between your two countries disappear. How funny would it be to watch you saiyans fight amongst yourselves? It will be a riot.”

“That won’t happen! Where is Kern? What did you do to…?” Gine stopped in place, gaping at the man as he used some kind of magic. His face twisted, turning into the maid she once knew. “No…this…this is…”

“You’re such an idiotic girl. So innocent that you’ll believe anything,” Kern said with a giggle. “Now, let’s finish up this trip. Who knows, maybe you’ll come to love me.” He changed back into his true form. “The Furu and Sadal would make good allies against those brutes from Yasai. You have to agree about that.”

“I could never agree to any of that. You fiend!” Gine snapped, only to be smacked across the face. She hit the rock-hard ground as the world spun around her. All she could see were greedy eyes as everything went black.

* * *

Gine woke just as the sun appeared to be setting once more. Just where was she? The beautiful landscapes she had been absorbed in were nowhere to be found. There was a cliffside next to them. Her captor was sitting next to the fire with a grin on his face. “Why the long face, my lady?” He grabbed her from the ground, ripping her dress as he did so.

“Let me go!” Gine demanded as he dropped her in front of the fire. Her arms were bound, making it hard to move. She could feel the heat of the fire, it was almost burning her skin.

The tuffle chuckled. “Impossible woman. I’ll show you how to feel later. You’ll be begging me for more before you know it.” He smirked, as he leaned down, so he was eye level with her, only for her to spit in his face. “Now, now, where are those manners? I thought you were one of those high society girls.”

“Like I would be grateful to a brute like you,” Gine said, rolling over and away from the fire. He only dragged her up by her hair a second later. “Get your hands off of…” She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. This was it. This monster was going to rape her. No one would hear what was about to happen to her.

“I’m going to enjoy this. You smell good,” the tuffle said. “For a saiyan.”

Gine closed her eyes, expecting the worst. A sharp metal sound cut through the night. She wondered what her captor had planned. She hit the hard ground, opening her eyes in fear, only to find blood on her dress. Gine looked up, finding dark eyes looking down at her. She felt a chill at the stone-cold glare he gave her, only for his gaze to shift. Gine looked over, finding her captor breathing hard. Kern…or whoever he was, was pulling himself up. It looked like something had cut into him. The lady heard metal once more, looking over to find a sword outside of its sheath. The saiyan warrior who had come to her rescue was standing between her and her captor. His broad shoulders and tough build were nothing like that of the slim bodies of the males back home. Pink fabric was replaced with animal furs and metal armor plates. The broad sword he was carrying held crimson blood on the blade.

“Just like a tuffle. Coming into our lands and attempting to steal our women,” the saiyan from Yasai almost spat.

“This isn’t one of yours, it’s a lady of Sadal. We were just on our honeymoon,” the tuffle said, compiling his magic.

“He lies.” Gine spoke up. “Like I would want a man like you!” She watched as the warrior moved with a speed she didn’t think possible. The tuffle was pushed against a tree with the sword placed at his throat. Fear coursed through her veins as she watched the sadistic smirk from the warrior.

“Stealing ladies from the west? Did you really think you could make it through all of Yasai on the way back? What a foolish creature you are.” The warrior chuckled, before slashing the throat of the tuffle. Blood shot out as the tuffle fell to the ground. The warrior’s clothes were splattered with it as he returned to Gine. The lady felt him free her wrists. “What is a flower like you, doing in a wood like this?”

Gine felt horrified at what she had just witnessed. Now that she could see the face of her savior, she didn’t know what to say. There was a scar on his chin, dark eyes…and his hair…was familiar. “I…I wanted to leave home…” She felt embarrassed. “I wanted to come to Yasai.”

He chuckled. “A fragile flower like you?” He motioned for her to follow. “Come, once you get to camp, I’ll send you back home.”

“I refuse. If I go home, I’ll be forced to marry,” Gine said.

“Unless you can fight, you are useless to me.” His voice was sharp.

“Then have someone teach me,” Gine shot back.

He laughed, turning to get in her face. “You? Fight? Looking at you right now, I can tell that you don’t have the nerves for such a thing.”

“Just because I’m a girl…” Gine started.

“That means nothing here. There are plenty of women in my army,” the warrior stated, as they drew closer to his camp. He could already see his second in command. “You will return home.”

Gine looked down. “I can’t do that. Allow me to remain here. I have business in Yasai.”

“What business?” the warrior asked, looking back at her. He could tell that she was staring at him in a way that displeased him.

“There’s someone I need to find,” Gine answered, why did he have to look so attractive. Like in the dark, she really couldn’t see his handsome features, but now in the torches of the camp, she could see his strong jaw and fierce eyes. The colors of his armor were dark red. “I won’t disappoint you if I stay.”

He growled at her. “If you stay with the women, they can look after you. But remember, you’ll have to earn your rank here. None of that born into your position shit.”

Gine’s eyes went wide. She rarely heard curse words like this. “I can do that.”

He finally grinned. “Then lose the dress and get some proper clothes.” He turned to find one of the females. “Celipa get this one acquainted…”

“Gine?” The Yasai woman looked over at the young woman. She knew her from a few rare visits she was forced to make during her childhood.

“Cousin?” Gine was shocked. Her mother never said anything about this. She grabbed Celipa’s hands. “It’s so good to see a friendly face.”

The warrior finally grinned. “I see. It will be your job to train your cousin then. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Yes, Prince Bardock,” Celipa answered as he stormed off.

Gine froze in place. Bardock? That was…she felt faint. The way he looked at her…regarded her… It appeared that she had been forgotten. She sighed. The Sadal saiyan’s heart hurt.

“Don’t even try aiming that high.” Celipa’s voice cut her cousin like a knife and she could tell. “Bardock doesn’t like women that much, only honor and skill. Both of which you lack.” She wasn’t looking forward to keeping an eye on her cousin. Those Sadal saiyans were pretty much useless. “Just stay out of everyone’s way.”

Gine felt more pain as she was dragged off to the women’s tents. She felt eyes on her as she was forced into new clothes. Not that she wanted to keep on the bloody dress she had on, but being naked in front of all of these women was different. Their eyes judged her, mocking her pale skin. Her cousin was no comfort to her either. Bardock…Celipa…no…she was all alone here in a strange new world. “My name is Gine, I hope that you can show me to be a proper fighter.” There were snickers around her. It looked like she was in for a hard time. Hopefully, she could prove herself here. The last thing she wanted was to return home to Sadal. Even without Bardock’s memory of her…she could do without marrying Paragus or any man her father picked. That was a sure thing.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The sun hadn’t even risen when Gine was awoken by the sound of shouting. She jumped out of bed, looking around. The rest of the women were already set for the day. The Sadal saiyan pulled herself out of bed, getting strange looks from the other women. Most didn’t look too interested in her; she heard whispers like the night before. Maybe she could blend in. All she had to do was work hard and they couldn’t complain. Gine dressed quickly, only to go pale. A man walked out of a separate section with her cousin. They were giggling. Just what had Celipa been doing? Sharing a bed with a man before marriage was something to be frowned upon. As she was preparing to ask, the others were acting as if it were no big deal. Gine was floored, if this was Sadal… her cousin would be mocked beyond belief. Her name and purity would be called into question, as would her father’s blood. She would be as good as dead in the eyes of courtly life.

“So, how was Toma? I know you’ve been eyeing each other for some time,” an older female, whom she believed was called Plumkin, asked.

Celipa turned red. “I don’t want to put all of my cards on the table yet, but all of you keep your hands off of him.”

There was laughter in the tent as Gine walked outside into the darkness. This had to be what was called culture shock. She didn’t look where she was going, when she appeared at a fire, where most of the men were enjoying their breakfast…most didn’t have the top part of their armor on. She was bright red. This was so indecent.

“So, little miss proper’s up,” Bardock said, getting the attention of his men. They all looked up at her. He figured this would be enough to scare her away.

There were whistles as the men looked over her, staring at her body. “Who’s this beauty?” Toma asked, looking at his friend. He noticed that Bardock was enjoying himself at this young lady’s discomfort.

“I don’t remember. Just a proper Sadalin.” The prince grabbed himself a turkey leg, pulling the meat off with a grin.

“My name is Gine.” She didn’t mean to, but she placed her hand out for Toma. It was an instinct. Proper etiquette was drilled into her mind. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Wow, I’ve never been greeted like that before.” Toma looked back at Bardock. “What’s a lady like you doing in a place like this?” He couldn’t help but take in her slender form. She was pretty appealing. It was then that he noticed that he wasn’t the only man with dirty intentions gathering in his head. Who wouldn’t want to touch that porcelain, silk skin? She might be breakable, it would be fun to test that idea out.

Someone cleared his throat and every man looked to their prince. Bardock was glaring at them all. Toma wondered why, but then remembered that his friend was a prude. Considering that Bardock was holding out on the one…some imaginary girl from his childhood, he was the only one in the army…save this Saladin, that still had his virginity.

“This isn’t a party. I refuse to let anyone make a mockery of this army,” Bardock said, crossing his arms. He looked down at the one called Gine. She seemed confused by the stares. Of course, a Sadalin like her would be innocent. “I thought I told you to remain with the women.”

“Oh…I didn’t plan to come this way. I was just out looking for breakfast,” she said, looking up at him. Gine couldn’t help but admit just how tall Bardock had grown to be…her cheeks turned red. All of the men back home were rather short. That’s why they wore the same high heeled shoes as the women. Not that they were the same style of shoe, but they served the same purpose.

“We’ve got a ton here.” One of the men slammed his hand down on a nearby log. “Ham, bacon, eggs, venison, you name it.”

“Venison?” Gine asked, her eyes going wide.

Bardock tensed up, realizing the culture shock that was going on. He jumped in, removing it from her sight. “She’s Sadalin, you idiots.” The prince found them giving him puzzled looks. None of them seemed to know anything about their neighbors to the west. “Deer are sacred in Sadal. The whole country doesn’t even eat meat.”

Toma’s eyes went wide. “Then where do they get their protein?”

“Plants,” Gine answered, blushing at how Bardock went out of his way to protect her. “Beans, seeds, even some leafy greens have a lot of protein packed inside of them.” She giggled at their strange looks. “We still enjoy dairy and eggs, but those are still pretty limited.” Her eyes went to Bardock. “Your prince is correct, though a simple deer isn’t considered sacred. It’s only those of specialized breeding.” She reached forward, grabbing a pelt. “This would be considered average. The deer of Sadal are pink in color. The pinker, the more status a family has. The royal family have deer that look as if they were dipped in paint. They’re so vivid in color.”

“How would a commoner like yourself know a fact like that?” Bardock asked, looking her over.

She giggled. “I guess my appearance would have made you think I was a commoner.”

“No, it was your relation to Celipa,” Bardock stated, feeling curious. Maybe Gine knew the girl he met all of those years ago.

“Oh.” Gine felt a little disappointed. The fact that Bardock really didn’t have a clue, told her enough. “Anyway, I think I’ll take my fill and go find the women. I’m supposed to train today.”

“I can do that!” More than one man answered, looking up and down her like she was a freshly cooked piece of meat. Many of them appeared to be drooling at the very thought.

Bardock’s eyes narrowed, looking down the list, he didn’t trust any of them. If she was of higher rank, anyone bedding her would turn into an international incident. “The women can look after her training. Most of you could do with some training of your own. The last thing you all need to be doing is teaching a newbie.”

His guard looked at him in fear as he glared at them. Even Toma backed off, not wanting to upset his old friend. “I guess the women will have to do.”

“It’s okay.” Gine sat down, grabbing a small piece of ham from the fire. There were looks of horror as she ate it quickly. “Why is it so chewy?” She could see the prince staring down at her in shock. “I don’t expect hors d’oeuvres.” She was tossed more than one puzzled look, which caused her to giggle. For some reason, she heard lighthearted sighs as they all stared at her. Did each of them like her laugh or something?

Bardock growled. “Break it up,” he ordered, noting the Sadalin’s pure hearted smile. He felt something in the pit of his stomach. A warm patch appeared. He shook his head. “Gine, return to the women for your training.”

“But I haven’t had breakfast yet.” There was a hush over the camp. Gine looked around her, noticing that the group began to laugh around her. She wondered why they all found her words humorous.

Bardock, on the other hand, felt like he had been smacked across the face. Weren’t Sadalin women normally submissive? Sure, the girl he met all of those years ago was a little more brazen, but he didn’t expect it from someone like Gine. She had seemed so innocent and timid. “Wolves lurk this camp. Listen to what I have to say as your commanding officer,” the prince said, narrowing his eyes to tell her that he meant business.

Gine sighed. “I guess if you put it that way, I’ll leave.” She stood, hearing jeers from the men towards there commander. Gine looked back, finding Bardock’s attention was focused on getting the men to shut up. She giggled, earning her a glare from him. She couldn’t help it. Some of his annoyance came off as kind of cute. It didn’t help that he looked so rugged, putting her memory of him to shame. Bardock had grown into a very handsome, strong military leader. The thought made her heart race. She was sure that he was still the same boy she met, there were just a few things that the passage of time did to a person. The first thing on her list was to get him to remember her. She expected him to be a little nicer once that was out in the open…but Gine didn’t want to just tell him. Being blunt wasn’t romantic. In the stories she read back home, love was just a thing that came across the characters. It was a sudden realization that was often blinding. Her heart fluttered. That’s exactly the feeling she wanted to see. The moment that Bardock put the pieces together would be the moment they would fall into each other’s arms. She would look into his eyes and he would kiss her, stealing her breath away under the fully lit night sky. At least, that’s how she envisioned it. She giggled to herself again, leaving the men behind. She had some training to get to.

Back with the men, Gine was the talk of the entire squad. “Did you see the curves on her? Man, how I would love to watch her ride me,” a young cadet said.

“She’s like a delicate flower. It would be interesting to see how far she could go without breaking,” another answered.

“Pale skin like that…I wonder just how pale she really is. I bet her skin tastes lovely.”

“Her smell has to be better than most of those hags.” Laughter rang through the camp, with only one glaring at his troops.

“Loosen up a bit, Bardock,” Toma said. “She’s new and looks different. Of course, all of us want a piece of her. I wouldn’t mind putting those small hands of hers to work.”

Bardock stared back at his friend. “She’s new to this country. Keep your dicks in your pants.” He snarled. “If the food alone isn’t enough of a culture shock, acting like swine will do nothing but degrade Yasai’s reputation.”

“So now you speak like a prince,” Toma snarked, then grinned to himself. “Or do you want her for yourself?

The prince gave his friend a glare that would have burned through solid stone with ease. “Where would you get an idea like that?” Bardock began to storm off towards his tent. He could hear Toma behind him, even as he entered the tent.

“She’s from Sadal. Don’t you think that there’s a chance that she may be the one?” Toma said, with a grin.

Bardock frowned. “Gine’s a runaway. You know the kind that run from their problems. My girl wouldn’t do that.” He walked in front of a table, preparing to come up with a strategy for the next battle they would face.

“How would you know that? This imaginary girl of yours may have already married. Without a name, you have nothing to go on,” Toma said gravely.

“That powderpuff wouldn’t be anywhere near the same class as my girl. Gine appears to be more middle than high class. I do imagine that she may be able to steer me in the right direction,” the prince answered.

“Did you not listen to a word I said? High class women marry young. Your fantasy girl has long forgotten about you. It’s time to give up and move on,” Toma argued. “If you want frilly, it’s just landed right in your lap.”

Bardock glared at his second in command. “You know nothing of my feelings.”

“You’re a loony, that’s what you are. Vegeta is right to call you a prude. This is really a load of nonsense.” Toma grabbed himself a piece of deer jerky from his bag. “Gine’s a fine piece of ass.” He let out a soft groan. “Only a fool would dismiss a fine creature like that.”

The prince’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t think about it.” Bardock felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Your lot will taint her. Allow her to stay innocent. Before you know it, she will be running back to Sadal.” The prince turned back to the map presented to him. “And if I were you, I would keep your mouth shut. I believe that you spent the night with her cousin. Celipa wouldn’t take your shift in affection well.”

Toma turned red, shifting his gaze. “How did you know about that?”

“You didn’t return to your quarters till early this morning. It’s not your first night alone with a woman, I would know since I tend to seek you out for planning, but alas, you’re missing. If you thought more about the battlefield, instead of getting your dick wet, this war would already be won,” Bardock chided.

The second in command touched the map, not looking at his friend. “You act like I’m the only one that’s doing it.” Toma grabbed a few of the pieces on the map, shifting them around. “Just listen to what I have to say. Get laid for once in your life. It won’t kill you to lay with someone besides little miss perfect.”

Bardock sighed. “If this war was done and over with, I would be free to go search for her in Sadal. But here we are, wasting our time.” The prince took out the hair pin that he kept in his chest plate. Toma gave him a strange look. “What?”

“Why do you have a hair pin?” It was Toma’s first time seeing the strange object. “That’s pretty strange.”

“You continue to argue that she’s fake. A figment of my imagination or a dream I came up with, but this is the only proof I have. The day she ran from me, I collected this from her,” Bardock answered.

“You know, she could be really ugly now. You’re setting yourself up for failure,” Toma said, sitting back and propping his feet up.

“I doubt it. A voice that heavenly, doesn’t come from a troll. She had quite the talent behind a piano.” The prince chuckled, “It’s a musical instrument in Sadal.”

“A pe-ano? What a strange name for an instrument. Is it some kind of horn?” Gaining a laugh from Bardock. Toma crossed his arms. “Okay, a drum?”

“Sadal isn’t as simple as that.” The prince looked over at his friend. “Imagine a table with teeth.”

“That sounds like a contraption from hell.” Toma answered as the two of them laughed. He sighed a second later. “Just think about what I said. Gine may not be your mystery girl, but open yourself up to someone. You’ll turn into an old fart at the rate you’re going, remaining a prude forever.”

Bardock shook his head. “I doubt that it’s going to last forever.” He looked down at the map, noticing that he had made more than a few errors. He pushed the pieces out of the way, hoping that Toma didn’t notice the name he spelled out without thinking. This was just a reaction to her being new. Nothing more.

* * *

Gine smiled as she returned to her tent, only to get strange looks from each of the women. They were eyeing her, rage clearly set in their eyes. Even her cousin looked pissed. “Is everything alright?” the Sadalin asked, before being pushed against the wall of the tent.

“Just cause you’re new, doesn’t mean that you can take our men,” the eldest woman shouted at her.

“To think that someone from Sadal would be a hussy.”

“String her up!”

“But I didn’t…” Gine began, only to be smacked across the face by her cousin. Tears welled in her eyes as Celipa glared back at her. “I…”

“Don’t bother. You walked right into the men’s camp first thing in the morning. Everyone here knows your intentions,” Celipa said, with a snarl. “I saw how Toma looked at you. You didn’t turn away any advances.”

“Advances?” Gine said, quietly. She felt dizzy and confused, the meat in her stomach felt too heavy as she attempted to hold down her vomit. She was terrified. This new world was nothing like she imagined it to be.

“Don’t play dumb.”

“They were throwing themselves at you.”

They pulled at her clothes, ripping the leather like it was nothing. Some laughing at her as she lay bare.

“How disgustingly pale you are.”

“You’re hideous.”

“Way too thin.”

They laughed, only to freeze as Gine collapsed against the ground. She was shivering from the cold. Normally, she was worried about overheating, since Sadalin fashion had her covered in many layers. Her pale skin was turning blue fast as she shook. The door of the tent flew open, revealing that snow coated the ground…but that wasn’t all. “Just what the hell are you doing?!” Bardock’s teeth snapped as he stared down at Gine’s naked form. She attempted to cover herself, but failed. Tears fell from her face, telling him just how mortified she was at being seen like this. The prince walked over to a nearby bed, grabbing a fur and covering her with it. His eyes were dark as he felt her cold hands touch his own. Without a word he scooped her up off the ground, allowing his body heat to warm her a little. Seconds later, Gine had passed out. Bardock turned his eyes back on the women. “I’ve seen some despicable things in my day, but this takes the cake.”

“She’s after our men. We’ve seen it.”

“Celipa, she’s your cousin,” Bardock’s voice was sharp.

“She was after Toma. I saw it with my own eyes.” Her voice was angry still.

“For that offence, you would have killed her?” The prince watched the women shiver at his words. His voice cut into them once more. “I would think that you would know that Sadal has different traditions when it comes to men.” The group looked between each other, sounding confused as they murmured. “In Sadal, a woman has no say in her life. She is nothing but property to her father. Marriages are shams. It’s all about money. Men and women don’t even know each other when they share vows. Where in Kami’s green earth, did you get an idea as foolish as this?”

Celipa opened her mouth, then closed it. She turned to the other women, sheepishly. “She could have told them no.” Sure, she had been to Sadal. The visits sucked, but she had never really paid too much attention to what was going on with her cousins. It was just too boring to waste her time on.

Bardock turned his back to the women, still holding Gine against him. “How can she say no, if she had no idea what was being asked of her?” He walked out of the tent, leaving them no time to ask more questions. He still felt angry as he carried her through the snow storm. It had happened so suddenly and without warning. It was strange…it was supposed to be summer. The snow just kept appearing randomly, it made planning difficult.

The prince opened his tent, placing her on his bed while he placed another log on the fire. It was times like this where he was glad that their tents were made with small holes above the fires. It allowed the smoke to exit, while the heat remained. Bardock stared down at the flames. He wouldn’t hear the end of it if Toma found Gine in here. There was bound to be a slap on the back about losing himself to her.

The prince growled. Why did he get so defensive? She was just a fragile flower…then again, his love was one as well. The prince watched her stir, only to blush as she stretched up from the blanket. Her chest was still exposed.

Gine opened her eyes. This room was so warm. Perfectly warm. She gazed around the tent, only to find Bardock staring at her. She planned to say something, but caught where his eyes were. She screeched, only to cover herself up. This was the most embarrassing thing to have ever happened. She was bright red as she spoke. “My prince, I know this is unbecoming of a lady. Excuse me as I get rid of my indecency.” Her words stuck in her throat though as he grabbed her chin, forcing her to stare at him. “Bardock…” Her heart skipped a beat as his dark eyes pierced her own. She felt a hunger she never even knew stir within her.

The prince finally smirked. “Looks like you’re back to normal.” He pulled his hand away, almost marveling at how soft her skin was. “I told you that this wasn’t the place for a lady like you.”

Gine felt uneasy. “But I still can’t go home. Father will give me to Lord Paragus.” She looked down. “Plus, I haven’t finished what I came here to do.”

“I thought you came out here to find your cousin?” Bardock said, sitting on the side of the bed. Toma’s words were coming back to him. Gine was from Sadal… if he couldn’t have the real thing…could he settle for someone similar?

“No, it wasn’t her that I came after.” Tears almost filled her eyes as she remembered the anger in her cousin’s eyes. “I didn’t even know that she lived here.”

“You’re that sheltered.” Bardock sighed. He really needed to get this idea out of his head. “Couldn’t you have seen that she wasn’t from Sadal from the clothes she was wearing?”

Gine finally laughed. “You think my father would allow her in our house dressed like that?” She giggled at the dumbfounded look on his face. “Sadal clothing has mountains of layers. One of my dresses has no less than 3 petticoats.” His expression was one of confusion as she laughed. “It’s more of an underskirt.”

“You wear more than three pairs of underwear? How long does it take to use the bathroom?” Bardock said, feeling shocked. She only laughed at him though.

“I said underskirt, not underwear. I can easily pull those skirts up…it’s the heavy steel crinoline that…” Gine began.

“Metal underwear…now I’ve heard of everything,” Bardock said, rubbing the back of his head.

Gine shook her head. “It’s not underwear…its another petticoat. If you want metal underwear, ask my sister. She has a chastity belt.” His dropped jaw only set her further into a greater set of giggles. “She’s to be married. It’s tradition. Usually, it begins when a man starts courting a lady. No doubt, father would have ordered one placed before I headed to Lord Paragus’s palace.”

“Of all of the things…wasting metal for underwear…and they call us barbaric.” The prince, leaned back as the fire crackled. “What use would that even serve?”

Gine turned bright red, remembering just how bare she was. “Well…umm, when two saiyans like each other…they get very, comfortable.”

Bardock finally got what she was saying. “So, that’s how they stopped premarital sex.” He heard her gasp at his language and chuckled. “That’s not even a curse.” He caught a glance of her tightening the blanket around her. She felt uncomfortable about their current situation. “About this Lord Paragus, what was so unappealing about him?” Not that Bardock really cared, but he needed to pass the time, this would get her more comfortable.

The Sadalin sighed. “I don’t know much about him. I do know that he watched me as a child. We grew up in the same social circle, but boys were always kept separate from girls.”

“So, why not give him a chance if you don’t know him?” Bardock asked, noticing that she fidgeted around the subject. “You’re hiding something.”

Gine looked away, only for him to grab her chin once more. His battle-hardened hands were rough, but sent chills down her spine. “What do you know?”

He chuckled, taking in her bright red cheeks. “Your tastes are unconventional. Those men back home…they’re too slim for you.” He leaned in, teasing her while the devil danced behind his eyes. “You long for a night of passion, wrapped in the strong arms of a true warrior.” Bardock knew that he had taken her breath away, she was under his spell. It would be kind to let her go here…but his thumb slid against her lower lip. His lower body tightened, telling him that he needed to make his choice now.

Gine felt a thrill in her chest. She didn’t know that her blanket was falling. His name left her lips as her chest lay exposed. She listened to him purr, “I…I have something to tell...”

“Bardock, where are you…at?” Toma walked into the tent, his eyes going wide at what he had just happened upon. Gine pushed the blanket back up, covering herself. She shrunk down, trying to hide from embarrassment. The prince glared at his best friend, but Toma only smirked. “Finally, you listened to my advice. I guess I should leave so you can get your freak on.”

Bardock was beyond angry. He wanted to punch Toma across the tent, while at the same time curse himself for breaking his vows. He looked back down at Gine, only to find her glaring up at him. It sounded like she wanted to tell him something, but instead, she smacked him across the face. He felt a stinging in his face and a ringing in his ears as she began to shout at him. “You only brought me here to seduce me? You’ve got some nerve!” Gine pulled the blanket completely around her, tying it around herself as she stood. “You thought to make a fool of me, that’s it.” She was laughing to herself. “I’m an idiot.”

The prince listened, noticing that she looked more than a little heartbroken. It crushed him. He had no idea why she had this kind of hold on him, they barely knew each other. “If you see that, go home.”

She growled at his words, “You wanted to make me go home! You’re the biggest bastard I’ve ever met!” She smacked him again. “Just so you know, I’m not going anywhere! I’ll prove it to you that I’m not some fragile little flower.” She stormed out of the tent, leaving the two men.

Bardock only stared at where she was had been standing. He was shocked. This attitude wasn’t something he expected from her. Toma stepped back from him.

“Um…man…I…” The prince’s eyes flashed at him, telling him that he was about to go through the most rigorous training as punishment. “I thought you didn’t want her…”

The prince’s eyes narrowed. “Your interruption just kept that from happening.”

“All’s not lost, if you’re still interested.” Toma grinned. He just thought of a way to get out of the mess he was in. “You still hold the power to seduce her. She still wants you.”

“She smacked me twice. There’s no way she’d let me near her again,” Bardock said, wondering how he could go along with any plan of Toma’s.

“Not if you do exactly what I say. You’ll bed her before you know it,” Toma said, walking up and putting his arm over the prince’s shoulder. “Now who would have thought that your fetish would be Sadalin?”

The prince punched his friend in the face, sending Toma to the ground. “You will say nothing to anyone. I only have urges. Until I find my dream girl, she’ll have to do.”

“That’s the spirit!” Toma said, pulling himself up. “Now, how should you go about wooing her?”

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The snow had melted before morning came. The women were shocked to find Gine up first. The Sadalin was sitting on her already made bed. She said nothing to any of them as she stood, heading outside to build a fire. This was a foreign concept to her. The maids usually tended to the fires…she had never even seen one started. Humid air tugged at her hair, causing it to frizz. Yasai had pretty strange weather. Gine could tell that she was being watched. Celipa watched her from inside the tent. Neither had anything to say to the other. She knew they were all staring at her in shock when she returned in a red stained pelt. They knew that Bardock had removed her from them, but there were whispers of what had happened between the two.

Gine planned to keep to herself. That was until someone came upon her attempting to start a fire with a leaf and a rock. She had heard stories about rubbing two objects in the wilderness together, but she had no idea. He only grinned down at her, while she glared up at him. There was no way that she was going to forgive him after last night.

“Just what are you trying to do?” Bardock crouched next to her. He felt a rush of heat from her glare. Toma said that this tactic would work. He just had to romance her a bit.

“That’s none of your business.” Gine turned her gaze away from him as he laughed.

“If you’re trying to start a fire, then you’re going about it wrong,” the prince said, grabbing two sharp rocks. He chipped them together, making sparks and causing a fire instantly. Bardock looked at her, expecting her to be impressed, but she only stared back at him with her arms crossed. “Now it’s your turn.”

Gine didn’t move. “I think I can figure it out from there,” she said crossly. The Sadalin stood from her seat, creating more distance between them, but Bardock wasn’t having any of that. “I thought I told you that your presence wasn’t needed. If you were a proper gentleman, you would hold yourself to my word, instead of falling to your own nonsensical predilection.”

Bardock gave her a dumbfounded look. “My what?” It was odd, using big words he didn’t understand was turning out to be something he really liked. Her temper was sending heat through him as well. Toma was right about him wanting to bed her. This had to be some kind of fetish. His years of pining away for his mystery girl had brought on a need to hear fancy words like those.

“If you can’t figure it out, then there’s no reason to speak to you.” Gine walked into the forest, looking at the wildflowers that were shriveled from previous frost. She couldn’t help but understand them. That was until Bardock stepped on them. “What are you doing?!”

The prince looked down at her, feeling confused by her urgent cries. “They’re already dead.”

“No, they’re not! They still have a chance, you stepping on them isn’t helping,” she snapped.

“Sometimes, you have to sacrifice the things you love if it means something greater can come out of it,” Bardock said, pointing over at some deer which had drawn closer than normal. They were eating the wilted flowers, but he was surprised they had come so close. Did they know that Gine posed no threat?

The sadalin turned her gaze from the flowers to the deer, these were a natural cousin of the prized ones back home. They reminded her of the deer that were used to pull common carriages. “You should still get off of those flowers, the leaves may be dead, but the roots could still be alive.” She pulled at his arm.

Bardock rolled his eyes, wondering why he had urges for someone as fragile as her. “Are you asking me to pity it?”

Gine looked up at the prince. “No, I’m telling you to allow it to bandage it’s wounds.” She walked towards the deer, which were friendly enough for her to pet them. She giggled as a large buck licked her face. “Sadly, I don’t have any treats for you.” Gine was reminded of her doe, Primrose, back home. If only she could have taken her with her.

Bardock stepped forward, causing the buck to back away from them. “I guess he knows a proper predator when he sees one.” He smirked, only to notice Gine’s frown. “What now?” He knew he was failing at his seduction.

The Sadalin sighed. “It has nothing to do with you being a predator. You move to quickly.” She planned to scold him further, when the deer turned and ran, their light-colored tails raising in alarm. Gine heard a snarl, thinking it was Bardock for a second, she was prepared to tell him off when through the dark forest a large beast appeared. Dark, almost sanguine, fur covered its body. Long canines stretched from its mouth, stained with blood from a recent kill. Gine shivered in fear, only to hear a laugh as the large creature turned its gaze to her. It was wolf-like, but at the same time, weasel like. “Wha…what is-?” She looked at her companion, finding Bardock relaxed.

The prince walked forward. “Tansy, that’s enough of looking like that.” The creature moved closer, allowing him to pet it. He could tell she was taken aback. “It’s a wolverkine. The national symbol of Yasai.” He patted Tansy’s back. “Do you want a ride?”

Gine stayed in place. It was a predator with a build closer to a draft horse, but a little shorter. She walked closer, timid as she reached forward. She couldn’t help but feel fearful. This was the creature of many a Sadalin’s nightmares. She was sure that it was a myth.

Bardock felt on edge. Tansy may be his mount, but wolverkines tended to be very territorial. One wrong move and Gine would be mauled. “Why don’t you…” He was surprised as Tansy stopped growling and allowed her to pet its snout. “Wow, I didn’t think he would warm up to you that fast.”

Gine ran her fingers over the fur, it was softer than it looked. The double coat had to keep the mount warm, but at the same time repel water. “So, he’s a little rough around the edges, just like his master.” She gave Bardock a small smile. He appeared to relax as she got closer. His hands landed on her waist, eyes locked as she forgot to breathe. “You know that touching like this is indecent…” Her voice came out as a whisper.

Bardock felt his fingers shake a bit. Her figure was soft, but at the same time, there was a firmness, which meant she was active to some extent. A wild idea of desires he never imagined before flashed in his mind. “You saying I’m a deviant?” His face leaned forward, hopeful. “Or is this exactly what you want?” he whispered against her ear, feeling her tremble as he ghosted his lips against her ear. Gine’s hands came forward, fingers tightening in his pelted top.

“Are you going to give me a ride or not?” Gine asked, looking into those dark eyes? He moaned into her ear. Was it something she said? The Sadalin knew she needed to push him away. If she was to truly gain his heart, she needed to rid him of these desires…no matter how much she wanted to cave to temptation. “Prince Bardock, I believe this isn’t the proper behavior for a prince or general to have.”

The prince shook his head, feeling annoyed at her slight to his pride. “Then how should I act?” Toma told him that all of this would work. If he wanted to get her in his bed, he needed to see how he could turn the tables on her further. “Tell me.”

Gine sighed. “I would expect a prince to be a gentleman, but since you want to be crude, I still have a breakfast to make.” She pulled away from his paralyzing gaze, internally worried that she would cave to his sweet words. She remembered the night before his actions had been so humiliating. He followed her back, only now the women had come out of their tent. They stared at her and the prince. “I’m supposed to train today, you were the one who ordered it.”

Bardock grumbled to himself. He didn’t want to say anything in front of these women. They would get ideas. He stared at them, finding that he was too late for that. Many eyes were staring at him, asking him to lay with them, but he glared at them. His only interest in Gine was her heritage. “Are you sure that you trust them?” The prince felt a need to remind her. His actions the night before wouldn’t look as bad compared to causing hypothermia.

Gine stared at him. She still wanted to tell him the truth, but maybe it was better to take her time. Only after she felt secure around him, would she reveal their past. “It’s not a matter of trust. I doubt that you’ll be able to explain a few things to me.” Her body tightened as he frowned. It was almost as if he couldn’t stop staring at her. Gine’s eyes narrowed. “I believe a prince should restrict his gaze in a dignified manner.” She turned away from him, leaving for the tent.

Bardock blinked after her, feeling a burning in his chest. What was he doing wrong? Toma said that she could not deny him if he continued romancing her. He felt so close as she walked away from him. “I will observe this training. If it doesn’t go as I see fit, you will learn from me instead.” His voice was firm, but Gine didn’t even acknowledge that he was there. The prince felt angry as the women surrounded the Sadalin.

“I’ve never trained anyone this old before,” the lead commanding female said, looking down at Gine. She was stunned at how well the young woman pushed away the prince’s advances. Bardock was clearly interested…it made her rethink her judgement of the girl. “What kind of training have you had in Sadal?”

The rest of the women gathered around, wanting a listen, while the prince sat at the base of a nearby tree. He was gathering intel on Gine. The more he knew about his target the better…Toma told him that being a creep would be a bad idea, but this was the best way to get something out of Gine. The prince remained as Gine began to speak, even if she was glaring at him. “Formal training or combat training?”

“What’s the difference?” Plumkin asked, looking between the other women.

Gine finally giggled. “Only men get some combat training in Sadal. Women learn the art of dance, literature, and music.” She was given a lot of funny looks. “Please tell me that you know what music is.”

“Of course, we do,” Bardock said, putting his feet up on a nearby log. He smirked, crossing his hands behind his head, watching her glare at him. That’s how he liked it. She needed to watch him.

“Any instruments?” Gine asked, turning her attention to the women. The last thing she wanted was for Bardock to think he won.

“We have drums and horns,” Celipa answered, noting the strange look her cousin gave her. “Don’t bring up that weird table thing.”

“You mean the piano,” Gine said, gritting her teeth. She knew that Yasai was behind, but they couldn’t seriously be this different…

Bardock listened in. “Not everyone can afford a piano,” he said, getting her attention once more. He grinned. “We do have one at the palace.” He thought about learning to use it, but the real purpose was so that his dream girl could play it for him. “You may get the chance to see it one day.”

Gine turned her back to him, only to feel his heated gaze. She sensed him staring…and it wasn’t friendly staring. How could Bardock go from finding her annoying to want to… She blushed. A lady didn’t think about bedroom activities. “Anyway. We also learn a variety of dances. From the waltz to ballet.”

“What’s ballet?” The yasai women looked around at each other, none of what Gine said made sense.

The Sadalin raised herself to the tips of her toes, gaining her some fearful looks. “It’s a very skilled form of dance. I really think it changed my feet, I don’t even feel it anymore.”

Bardock stared, his jaw falling as an idea popped into his head. She seems very…flexible. Without thinking, he licked his lips. Things down his body were growing. If he remained like this, he wouldn’t be able to show his face here again. He stood quickly. “Excuse me, ladies.” He dashed off, planning to get rid of the problem growing under his pelts.

Gine wondered what was wrong, but shrugged. It was probably something odd. “Anyway, enough about my home. What are we going to go over?”

Plumkin turned to Celipa. “What do you think would be good to start with?”

“I don’t know. I’m more curious as to why Prince Bardock is so interested in you,” Celipa said, causing whispers to echo behind her.

Gine turned red. “Oh…that. There’s really nothing to talk about there. He’s just being a crude jerk.” The Sadalin noticed there were strange looks passed her way. “It means he’s an ignoramus.” Gine finally sighed as she spoke again. “He’s annoying.”

“Oh…” There were laughs that enveloped the group.

Gine shook her head. “You all get tricked by the men a lot, don’t you?”

“Not a lot,” Celipa said, turning red. “It’s just one moment, he might be really sweet…then stab you in the back cause a prettier set of eyes has shown up.” There was agreement among the group. “There really aren’t that many dating rules, as long as the families approve, it’s never an issue.”

The Sadalin smiled. “That’s still better than your father deciding who you will marry. If I ever return home, I will never have the luxury of choosing.” Looks of horror were passed her way. “My father actually already made that choice for me. I just ran off before I could be fitted with some of that metal underwear.” There were looks of shock around her. It made Gine laugh, she remembered Bardock’s reaction to the metal underwear. She turned red, thinking back to last night was embarrassing. His body had been so close…his lips almost finding hers. Wasn’t that something she had dreamed of when she came out here?

“Cousin, you’re redder than a tomato.” Celipa giggled. “You’re aiming pretty far…”

Gine looked down, trying to hide her feelings. Even if Bardock was crude, it was hard to separate him from the boy that removed her corset all of those years ago. “I…”

“Men in Sadal aren’t nearly as built as ours,” Celipa explained to the crowd.

“Then what do they look like?” Plumkin asked, turning back to Gine.

“A lot more slender and graceful.” Gine giggled. “Sometimes, you can’t tell the difference between those of higher rank. It took me an hour to figure out whether our host was a gentleman or a lady once.” Laughter erupted around her as women tried to picture what a day in Sadal even looked like. “You should see the shoes we all walk in, they have this huge heel on them.”

“How do you even walk normally?” Plumkin asked. “Between that ballet thing and weird shoes, how can you even pick up those boots. She went quiet as Gine began to climb a nearby tree. “I didn’t think that something like that would be enough for a dignified girl like yourself.”

Gine stuck her tongue out as she found a thin branch. They must have thought that her skills weren’t worth much, she would show them. Just as she began to walk on the tips of her toes down the branch, she heard a few laughs. Gine looked down finding the camp filled with the men. She recognized Toma with a few of what she knew to be commanding officers. Just why were men in a women’s camp? She stayed in place, watching the interaction from above.

“There’s my Cely,” Toma said with a grin, only for Celipa to smack him across the face. “What was that for?”

“You were staring at my cousin like she was a scrap of meat,” Celipa snapped.

Toma’s eye went wide. “Cousin?”

“Gine!” Celipa said crossing her arms while her lover gave her a horrified look. “Really, you’re such a flirt.”

Toma blinked, placing his hands up almost as if he were surrendering. “I wasn’t flirting with her…honest.” He gulped in fear as her fury filled gaze set him on fire. “You…you really think I would get in the prince’s way?”

Plumkin growled. “I know exactly what you were thinking, Panbukin. I heard you talking about having her ride you.” She spat. Her possible mate was stuttering badly as the camp broke out into a stream of arguing.

Gine looked down, feeling the tree she was standing in shake. She looked around, ready to scream at whoever was causing it to faulter around her. She looked around feeling scared as she grabbed the branch above her. It wasn’t that secure though. The rocking continued, making her shiver as a cold breeze caused her fingers to go numb. She couldn’t hold on long and suddenly lost her grip. A cry left her lips as she expected to hit the hard ground. She felt chilly as the cold air picked up. She closed her eyes, only to feel warmth. Gine opened her eyes, finding that she didn’t hit the ground. The arguing around her was still loud, but she didn’t hear it. Bardock looked a touch confused as to why she was in the tree. “Don’t tell me that you’re falling for me.”

Gine rolled her eyes. “What kind of pun is that?” She looked away, thinking about getting down when he squeezed her closer against him. “Are you going to lecture me now?”

Bardock grinned. “How did a dainty thing like you get in a tree in the first place?”

“I was showing off my balance. That was until someone shook the tree.” She snapped, pouting as he held her up. “Are you going to put me down?”

This time the prince turned red. “Not yet.” He stared at his men, who were basically getting the riot act. “You still haven’t ridden on Tansy.” Bardock grinned. His army could sort themselves out. He didn’t need to step in. These things fizzled out on their own. Besides, who was he to get in the way of deserved punishment. Gine squirmed a little in his arms as he carried her away. She shivered, drawing closer to the warm pelts he was wearing. Bardock found his mount, eating a dead animal it had caught. He lifted her up, watching her sit side saddle for a second before mounting the creature himself. Tansy pulled up from its meal, clearly picking the bones. “Now, where to?”

Gine looked up at Bardock, finding him grinning down at her. Her heart speed up. He pulled her against him as he commanded the wolverkine faster, causing them to speed through the trees. She held onto him, looking up at his smile. “Why…Why so fast?” she asked, feeling fearful.

Bardock smirked down at her. “If you’re scared hold onto me.”

“But?” Gine began.

“Trust me,” he said in her ear, feeling excited as they neared the edge of a cliff. Her grip on him tightened, causing butterflies to appear in his stomach. The sun was blazing, but a cold chill on the air remained. “Open your eyes.”

Gine looked up at him before staring out at the open fields around them. When did they leave the forest? Flowers surrounded them as she finally smiled. Deer frolicked through the meadow, getting away from the large predator, their feet hitting a small stream, sending drops of water into the air. She laughed as hawks frequented the sky and pheasants dove forward out of tall grass. Gine leaned forward, feeling the wind flow through her hair. Nothing had ever been this exciting before. She wasn’t allowed to make her deer run this fast at home.

Bardock pulled on the reigns, getting Tansy to stop at the edge of a cliff. He grinned, watching her smile as she took in the gorge below. “You’ve spent a lot of time alone inside. If you want to see the world, you’ll have to be adventurous.”

“I think I already did that when I ran away.” Gine looked up at him. His dark eyes finding hers as the sun lit up everything around them. The Sadalin smiled. “Are you trying to say that you want to show this new world to me?”

Bardock turned red, he felt his heart stop. He just couldn’t help it. “I’m only one person, traveling the countryside will get you more acquainted with the world you wish to live in.”

Gine looked away from him, looking back at the gorge. She could see goats climbing up the walls. “You’re right. I don’t know much about the outside world. It’s hard to trust people you don’t know well.”

“But you trust me,” Bardock said, getting her to look back at him. He stared down at her, feeling heat radiate between them. The cold breeze had faded away, but he still shivered as he leaned down without thinking. “Don’t try to deny it.”

“Do you think there’s a reason for me to run away?” Gine asked, feeling entranced by his eyes. His hand reached up, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You could…” he whispered, leaning in closer and taking in her scent. “I’m a dangerous man.” Bardock noticed how calm she remained.

“A dangerous man wouldn’t have saved me from a kidnapper,” Gine said, her voice growing quiet. She was sure that the sound of her heart would alert anyone to their presence. “Even if your main fault is that of nonsensical predilection.”

“What does that even mean?” He laughed, feeling her hands on his chest. Bardock felt hopeful as he stared down at her.

Gine giggled. “It means that you’re ruled by your foolish desires.” He grabbed her hand from his chest and brought it to his lips. Heat traveled up her arm, as an almost needy sound left her lips.

Bardock smirked back at her. “I don’t believe that I’m the only one at fault. Your eyes tell me things.” His hand reached up, grabbing her chin. “If my fault is my foolish desire for you, then what pray tell is yours?”

Gine felt something below ache. “Who knows.”

“Playing coy with me?” Bardock grinned. “You’re trying so hard to deny that you want a night of endless passion.” His voice grew sensual without him even thinking about it. “Your back against my sheets, arching up as I make every desire…no, every wish of yours a reality.” He leaned in closer. “You imagine your fingernails digging into my back as you cry out for me. Clinging to me in desperation…for more.” Bardock felt his pants tighten as she let out a soft almost delicate moan. He couldn’t take it anymore as he finally captured her lips, claiming them for himself. The prince felt her small hands against his chest once more. Her lips moved against his in an almost perfect rhythm. Bardock felt like he had been shocked, but only wanted more. Nothing had ever felt this right before. The prince only pulled back to look into her eyes before diving back in. He took in her rosy cheeks, purring as he felt content with himself.

“Bardock…there’s something I need to…” His finger landed over her lips silencing her.

“Shh, let’s not talk. Just feel.” Her lips held a taste that reminded him of fresh honey. He planned to kiss her again when a sound from the brush startled her. Gine turned redder before smacking his chest. The prince wondered what her problem was…until he noticed the squad of tuffles that had surrounded them. He growled, “So, who do I owe the dishonor?”

Gine looked on as a young general walked forward. There was a devilish look on his face that sent a chill down her spine. There was no time to think of what had just happened between her and Prince Bardock. “Well, well, well. Isn’t it Prince Bardock? What a treat this is. Capturing you will be my greatest feat yet.”

Bardock smirked. “Big words from a second-rate soldier.” He had to chuckle as the tuffle almost fell off of his big cat mount. A light green tiger with massive claws snarled at his wolverkine. “If you think you’re going to capture me, you’ve lost all of your marbles, small fry.”

“It’s Krilio to you! General Krilio.” The tuffle shouted as he dismounted, giving Gine a clear look at just how short the tuffle really was.

“Like that matters.” Bardock began.

“It will be fun to spilt you and your lady friend up. I may even steal her from you.” There was laughter from the tuffles.

Bardock snarled. “Like I would hand her over to someone as idiotic as you, midget.” He pulled his sword free from its sheath. “The only way you’ll be taking her from me is to pry her from my cold dead hands.”

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in the capital of Yasai…

Prince Vegeta sighed as he looked up at his soon to be bride. She was chosen by his father. King Verrot had already decreed that they would be wed soon, ending this war. Vegeta shook his head. This woman had come from far way. Princess Panci was a sight to see, but he internally cringed as she picked up a cup of tea. This was from her homeland, but he couldn’t stand the taste. It was hard to keep a straight face while the bitterness graced his tongue. The prince kept his composure, not knowing what to say to her. She began to talk about the latest in Furu styles, but that did nothing to arouse his attention. But this was his duty. He would marry to end this war, just as his father wanted. Bardock was crazy to not follow royal protocol. Marrying a princess of Sadal was already the fate of his brother, why not go with the flow?

The meeting ended with her guards taking her back to the Furu. Holding her here would do nothing but incite more fighting. Vegeta shook his head. This would give them an upper hand, but his father insisted on going the diplomatic way with wooing her.

The prince reached the throne room as a messenger came in. “I must speak with the king, my prince.”

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. “You may relay any news to me.” He wondered why the messenger looked frantic.

“It appears that a duchess of Sadal has been kidnapped by the Furu.” The messenger saiyan said, getting the prince’s full attention. “A note and a ransom were left behind. The Duke, Sir Hospess of Primrose and Cadbriar the Seventh, wishes for us to send out an army to look for her before she is deflowered and destitute.”

Vegeta thought over the words that seemed to confuse the man before him. It was a good thing that he had learned Sadalan slang. “Very well, I will find my father. What is the young maiden’s name?”

Before the messenger could speak, a female voice trailed through the castle archways. “It’s Duchess Ginerva of Primrose and Cadbriar, Countess of Friairburg and Cantington,” the young woman, clearly underage answered. Vegeta stared at her determined face. It was small, pale and heart shaped. A long pink chiffon dress covered every inch of her skin, including her gloved hands. Different shades of the offending color entered his sight, causing a shiver down his spine. Her long black hair was done in curls, covering her head in what looked like a bird’s nest to him…that was until he saw that her hat had just that. It took everything for him to not laugh. “Prince Vegeta, I presume,” she asked, only for him to nod. She huffed at his rudeness. Her father had warned her that the Yasai had no manners. She allowed her hand to come forward for him to take, but the prince did no such thing. “I am Duchess Onphelia of Primrose and Cadbriar, soon to be Princess of Sadal,” she stated.

“What a mouthful. Do you really say all of that every time?” Vegeta said, almost laughing at her scowl. “Do you really expect me to refer to you like that every time? I know! I’ll call you Onphy.” He could tell that he had struck a nerve with her. There was just something about getting these Sadalans all bent out of shape. It was entertaining.

“If you wish to shorten my name, at least give me the dignity of calling me by my first name. We are not of the acquaintance to be referring to each other in such a way!” Onphila exclaimed.

Vegeta only smirked. “So, you want me to call you, Duchess?”

She shook with anger. “Onphelia should be sufficient.” She would have stormed off, but had no idea where to go in this castle. “I am to remain here until my sister is returned to my safe care.” There was nothing to worry about with sending her to Yasai. Her eldest sister was on the cusp of marriage, while her youngest sister had taken the place of Gine after her disappearance. Internally, she sighed. Now all Father’s work to find Gine a husband was for nothing. Father would have 3 daughters married and a spinster when all of this was said and done. “Now, would one of your servants show me to my living quarters?”

The prince sighed. “Now, what’s the fun in that?” Bardock wasn’t the only one who could have fun with other royals. “I will take you on a tour of this castle myself.” He watched her wary eyes. “My previous engagement has already ended.”

Onphelia felt puzzled. His earlier scoffs were that of a bumpkin, but now he spoke like a prince. This Vegeta was strange. “If you wish to be a gentleman, then lead the way.” She was surprised when the prince offered her his hand. Vegeta was leading her out near a large garden that was arranged in the middle of the castle. It almost reminded her of their own gardens, only smaller. Glass ceilings let light through, the duchess watched him loop his arm around for her to grab, feeling surprised once more at his actions. When she grabbed hold of his arm though, she had to stop and gather her thoughts. His arm…it felt huge. Normally, a man’s arm was thin, excluding his garments. Here, Prince Vegeta’s arm took up more space than his pelts.

The prince noticed her discomfort. “Excuse me, I forgot that the men of your world are fragile.” He almost chuckled. “I am a man of war and as such, I do not leave my men to fight alone on the battlefield. A warrior king must be ready for any challenge.”

Onphelia finally took a moment to look at him. She had kept up a wall between them, making sure to remember her position. Lowering the walls for a brief second wouldn’t do her any harm. The prince’s build made him taller than most. His broad chest was covered in metal armor, the seal of Yasai adorned it, while red pelts made up the rest of his outfit. He had a strong jaw, while there was the beginning of a widow’s peak in his hair. She could tell that he shaved regularly. There was a shadow of hair that hung around his chin. Words like brute came to mind, but she found her heart beating at an uncontrollable rate. She almost trembled. What was wrong with her?

Vegeta grinned. “Now, Onphy, I wouldn’t look at me like that. You’re bound to give the servants ideas,” he teased, watching her jump.

“I’ve told you before, you will refer to me as Onphelia,” she snapped, coming out of her trance. It was a good thing that his tongue remained barbaric. There was no way that she was staring at a scoundrel like him in such a way. That would be ridiculous.

“Now, duchess, I believe that you never truly told me what to call you.” The prince led her through the garden, taking her hand and pulling her along. This almost reminded him of his childhood. How many times had he and his brother gotten a maid or butler lost within the maze of plants? It felt like thousands. Not that the garden was safe to outsiders.

The duchess finally got her hand free, only to cause her to fall into some mud that lay upon the ground. Her dress was soaked in it as she let out a scream. “I have never been treated this rudely before in all of my life!” she snapped.

Vegeta grinned. “Now, I thought a woman of your status wasn’t supposed to raise her voice.” He offered her a hand, only for her to refuse it. Instead, she tripped back once more into the mud, getting her face covered in the stuff. She cried out, getting angrier as her shoe broke. “Why don’t you let me help you get up?” the prince asked, only to pull her back suddenly.

“I did not ask for your help!” the duchess shouted, only to hear a snapping sound. She turned her face, finding a large carnivorous plant. She paled. “What the hell is that?!”

Vegeta couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “I thought a lady didn’t use that kind of language?” He pulled her up and away from the snapping flower. “It’s from some tropical island somewhere in the middle of the Norid Sea,” he explained. “It appears that your outfit has been ruined.”

“It’s a pity. Father had to have paid a fortune for it.” She found the feathers from her hat in the mud and sighed. “I believe I must retire to my room, Prince Vegeta. Hopefully, my things have arrived, so I may freshen up.”

The prince nodded. “I will have one of our maids take you up to your room then. Dinner should be ready in a few hours. I must speak with the chefs about your visit.” He turned to leave as one of the maids walked the duchess away. Vegeta almost grinned. It looked like he was going to get some fun out of all of this. He took a deep breath before heading off to find his father. The war council was almost over and the news of a kidnapping would intrigue the king. He knew he should have kept Princess Panci a prisoner. Then they would have some good leverage over the Furu. But alas, he would have to think of something else to tide him over until then. What a pity.

* * *

Bardock pulled forth his blade, holding Gine behind him. “Run back to camp.” He snarled, staring at the Furu soldiers in front of him. His plans were to cut all of them down.

“I think not. Catching you with your lover will provide more collateral,” Krilio explained, drawing his own sword. Metal clashed as the saiyan and tuffle fought.

Gine backed against Tansy, the Wolverkine wasn’t acting like itself though. Its teeth were fierce as it went after the large cat. A bag fell from Tansy’s back, an extra sword. Gine stared at it, looking back and forth between the fighting and the blade. She just couldn’t stand there and do nothing. The Sadalan grabbed the sword, only to be surrounded by soldiers. She looked around herself, feeling frightened. Could see kill one of them? That was a hard thought to process.

There was a cry before her, but she only backed away with the blade in her hand, distracted by the number of greedy faces that were coming closer. Eyes of different colors were looking at her, staring at her body like it was some sort of prize. The Sadalan brought the sword up, only for a sharp blade to come down the middle of the group, before dragging it across on the right, cutting down more than one soldier in its path. Gine shivered as she stared upwards, finding Bardock covered in blood. He moved quickly in front of her, twisting his sword up to meet others. He held them in place as if it were no effort at all. Gine felt herself tremble. Was this what they called…swooning? She would have remained distracted by his skill if it wasn’t for a sound from the brush. The lady realized that someone was in the tall grass. She grabbed her sword, dashing out from her spot behind Bardock just in time, cutting off the hand of his would-be attacker. Krilio screamed out, falling against the grass. He cursed as his men fell back, some swinging around to grab him from the ground before they dashed away.

Gine remained in place, staring at the hand on the ground. She shivered, finding blood not only on the blade, but on her face and clothes. She dropped the sword, almost forgetting how to breathe. That was until she felt a presence behind her. She spun, almost losing her footing in the process. Strong hands caught her, while pulling her against him. “Bardock…I…”

The prince couldn’t believe it. She had bite, but he had no idea that she would take to a sword this well. Bardock’s hands lingered longer than he knew was acceptable. His desire had grown. “Covered in blood is a good look for you,” he whispered, finding it in her hair as well.

The Sadalan shivered as his thumbs rubbed against her hips. “I…I only.” She had no time to react as he leaned down, capturing her lips once more. Last time, it had been sweet…this time. He stole her breath away. Passion dug under her skin, igniting something new within her. The lady clung to him, feeling dizzy as his kisses grew deeper. Her thoughts drifted away from her as she pulled on his armor, keeping him close. The prince almost growled, pushing her against a nearby tree as his lips grew more urgent. Gine whimpered, feeling just how hard his body really was against hers. When his lips pulled back, she could hear him panting. A gasp fell from her lips as she felt his hands dig into her clothes. “Bardock…”

The prince had to hold back a groan. He didn’t know why or how he was so aroused, but he found that he didn’t care. He wished to take her back to his bed and cave to his growing lust. “We should go back,” he said, pulling back enough to look her in the eye. Gine’s fingers were knotted in the pelts that covered his chest. “We could spend some time alone.”

Gine bit her lip. She couldn’t just toss everything away for a night of passion…could she? The lady trembled. This was the man she loved. The man she had come all of the way out here to see. Nothing bad could come from being near him. If he didn’t remember her, maybe this would help. Her voice caught in her throat as she spoke. “Just…just be gentle.”

Bardock purred. It looked like Toma was right about these kinds of things. They could go back to his tent and spend the night together. His dream girl would have to understand at some point. His face was red as he picked her up and placed her on his mount. Before the night was over, she would lay with him. His body could hardly wait.

* * *

Onphelia sighed as she got to her room. It looked like her things had not arrived. Instead, a new outfit that made her cringe was waiting for her. She scoffed. How could she show off this much cleavage? The duchess walked into a small bathroom, finding that hot water had already been added to a large wooden bathtub. This felt so barbaric. Where were the fine porcelain tubs at? Was this really a castle?

Deciding to get the mud off of her, the duchess took off all of her layers. No one was around to help her. Usually, there would be a female attendant that would do everything for her. From washing her hair and scrubbing her back to cleaning any grime under her fingernails. This was just absurd.

Onphelia got the mud out, but her hair wouldn’t fluff the way she wanted, so instead, her curls were a frizzy mess. “This is a nightmare.” She moaned in dissatisfaction. If her fiancé could see her, he would probably faint. “Gine, when I find you, you’re dead!” she snapped, wrapping a cloth around her small frame. She almost felt worried about her chastity belt. Would it rust in this water? There was no one to maintain it here. The young maiden walked back into her room, finding the same dress waiting for her. Just how did she put this on by herself. She couldn’t find a single petticoat. How unnerving.

The duchess almost gagged at the blood red color. Never would she have thought she would be subjected to something this vile. Something told her that the fur that surrounded the belt of the dress was made from deer, causing her to shiver. There was only one shoulder strap, which exposed her cleavage and larger breasts. She sighed, feeling her hair fall over her shoulders in an attempt to hide them, but nothing worked. “I guess I have no choice.” She went to the door, hopefully her real clothes would be delivered here soon.

She started down the stairs, finding there was no attendant there to take her to the dining hall. She shook her head, picking up the skirt of her dress as she wandered the halls. Onphelia did have to say that the place was very dark and dingy. How did they live like this?

Finally, she found the stairs. Slowly, she made her way down the stone staircase. It was strange walking in flats. It was as if she had lost 2 inches of height without her heels. The duchess ended up finding a maid tending to a large fire in a nearby parlor. The elderly woman apologized for the tactlessness and led her to the large dining room. A large, long table made of oak sprawled across the floor of the room. Red tapestries covered the walls, most depicting acts of bravery or kings of the past. Large chandeliers lit with candles came down from the ceiling. Onphelia felt as if she stumbled into the wrong castle for a moment. Sure it was primitive, but pretty at the same time.

“There she is.” King Verrot stood. “My son told me about the incident in the garden. I apologize for the lack of clothes. It appears that your carriage was ransacked by robbers from the south.”

Her eyes went wide. All of her dresses, hats…shoes…jewels…they were gone. This day just got worse. Onphelia sighed. “As long as it remains hospitable here, I can go on. I will have father send me another shipment,” she answered calmly.

The king smiled, only to frown as Vegeta walked in. “That wouldn’t have happened if she wasn’t carrying so much.” The prince was looking over some documents from the meeting.

“Don’t be rude, Vegeta. Sadal is our ally. As crown prince, you must greet every dignitary with the grace of your position,” the king stated.

Vegeta didn’t look up from his work. “I have no time for petty engagements. Brother is right, if you focused more on the war instead of stupid parties we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

The king frowned. “You agreed to marry to end this war, yet you put in no effort to woo Princess Panchi.” The king looked back at the young lady. “Excuse my son. He get’s his manners from his mother.” King Verrot sighed. “Just like his brother.”

The prince finally raised his gaze. “You bring up mother only when it serves to benefit you.” He leaned back in his chair, ready to lay into his father when his eyes caught a new person in the room. His eyes went wide as his face turned red. Vegeta’s voice caught in his throat. “When did we get a visitor?”

Onphelia, who had been watching the argument, stared back at the prince. “How rude.” How could he point at her like this? How more scandalous would this get?

Vegeta felt a cold chill. It couldn’t be…that’s what that prude looked like without all of those nasty clothes? It was like she was a new person. He stood from his seat, surprised to find her so short. Hell, she barely came up to his chest. Her eyes stared at him coldly. But that didn’t stop him from feeling strange about her presence. Vegeta didn’t know why he did it, but he pulled back her chair. “Dinner hasn’t been served yet.”

The duchess felt confused, but sat down. His actions were kind of strange, but she would put up with it. The prince pushed in her chair, but didn’t return to his own. Instead, he sat next to her. “Don’t you already have a seat?”

“There are no claimed seats. Anyone can sit anywhere,” Vegeta answered, getting a funny look from her. The prince almost laughed as a plate was set down in front of her. “I made sure that you had no meat on your plate.”

Large platters were brought forward, the duchess stared down at her meal. “You expect me to eat this much?” The daunting amount of food on her plate shocked her. Her eyes looked over at the prince’s plate, staring at the pile of meat in front of him. She felt curious, but held her tongue.

“You can have as much as you like,” the prince said, trying to stop the smile that was appearing on his face. He cut his meat with a fork for once before noticing her staring at him. “Do you need help?”

The duchess looked down at his food. “Just what is that?” If it was deer, what would she do?

“Oh, it’s beef and I think chicken, maybe?” Vegeta said.

Onphelia couldn’t help but giggle. “You have no idea what you’re eating? What if someone thought to poison your food?” she asked, only for him to grin back at her. This really was odd, he seemed like less of a jerk now. “Then again, I guess you’re too strong for poison.”

King Verrot was flabbergasted, until he watched his son’s ears turn red. He knew exactly what was gone on. The king sighed. There was no way this would ever work out. Both parties were already engaged. Sure, arranged marriages never happened in Yasai, but he thought that securing his alliances would be a better option. Looking at Vegeta, he already knew that was tossed out of the window. His eldest had fallen over the spell that only a set of pretty eyes could cast. Verrot had to wonder if that was the same curse that had come over Bardock?

The king left the room, staring up at the sky. If anyone knew what fate was caused by faulty decisions, it was him.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Bardock wove through the crowds of soldiers, sneaking Gine into his tent. This time he would kill anyone who disturbed them. He purred as he placed her on the bed, diving in swiftly to kiss her. The prince made sure to keep her close in their embrace. Tasting her skin while listening to every sound she made. It was clear that she was sensitive. No Sadalan would indulge in the act of masturbation. He pulled back, finding her cheeks bright red. Gine looked breathtaking. Bardock really wanted to remove her clothes quickly, but considering that this was her first time, he knew he should do this slowly.

Gine watched as Bardock removed his chest plate, along with a few of his pelts, tossing them in the corner of the tent. Her eyes roamed. He was usually well covered. She gasped as her small hands touched his chest. It was like touching defined stone. She felt her desire grow as he slowly began to unbutton her pelted shirt. She was nervous. It all was happening so fast. “I…I still need to tell you something,” she whispered.

The prince smirked down at her, getting her shirt free, exposing her large breasts. This wasn’t the first time he had seen them, but the context was different. He growled as he leaned down, silencing her words and bringing the needy whimpers forth instead. Anything she had to say could wait for later. He was growing more aroused as each second passed. “Your skin’s so soft.” Bardock knew he was leaving marks down her chest as he went. Sucking down on the places between her cleavage.

Gine moaned, feeling as he began to head towards one of her breasts. She gasped as he bit down into her chest. “I…Bardock…I…”

“That’s it…just relax.” Bardock grinned, diving back in to taste her some more.

“I love you,” Gine said, only for him to jump from her chest. The look on his face didn’t look too happy with her words as he climbed off of her. She felt confused. “What’s wrong?”

Bardock sighed. “I can’t give you what you want,” he said, not looking at her. He knew this was a bad idea. Sure, he had urges, but giving the girl false hope was something he should have never tried. This was supposed to be a onetime thing, that was all.

Gine looked down, turning bright red. She had been so happy moments ago, only to have her heart shatter. Did Bardock have another person in mind? She quickly replaced her top, not looking at him as she did so. “I’ll make sure not to appear before you again,” she stated, running out of the tent and back to her own. She refused to cry. Bardock had made a fool of her and now there was no turning back.

As Bardock picked up his things, he noticed that the hairpin in his armor was a little bent. He shook his head. He knew this was a bad idea. Anything that had to do with Toma was a bad idea. His chest hurt a bit, but he brushed it to the side. This was for the best. The only thing he was attracted to was her heritage, nothing more. If only she hadn’t said those words. Everything would have been fine then.

Toma appeared an hour later, ready to congratulate the prince on bedding the Sadalan. He backed away when he found Bardock alone. “Don’t tell me that you let her go?”

“She’s too emotional,” Bardock stated. “She had her appeal, but I can’t bring myself to do it.”

Toma shook his head. “If you’re feeling horny, why not just pick one of the other females? We have the tonic and they would understand that it’s a one-night thing.”

Bardock looked down, pondering his options. His body was horny at the moment, overpowering any other thought. “Send one in,” he stated. His mystery girl would understand. He thought to himself as Toma left and returned with one of the women. It looked like she understood why she was here. “Toma, leave us.”

“Yes, Prince Bardock.”

* * *

Gine sat awake in her bed for some time. It wasn’t until late that she heard one of the young females return. She was a pretty girl, often sleeping with most of the men when they wanted a roll in the hay as Celipa called it. Gine turned in her bed, pretending to sleep as the young thing bragged about her night with Prince Bardock.

Gine froze in bed. An icy chill stormed through her as she felt her eyes fill with tears. It was over. There was no reason for her to be here. Her father…mother…they were all right. There was no such thing as love. Marriage…sex, those things were nothing but simple business transactions. Yasai thought they were different than Sadal, but they were the same.

She waited till it was closer to dawn, getting her things together. She was going home. The prince was clear about not wanting her here anyway.

Gine heard Celipa giggling with a few of her comrades, but said nothing. There was no time for goodbye. She would leave as soon as possible. She crept quietly, not letting them hear a sound as she found the forest. No longer feeling anything, she found a small deer on the path. “Do you think you could take me home?” she asked, smiling at it as it allowed her to ride it. Her fellow women had taught her enough about basic survival. She could make it back to Sadal easily. “You’ll be safer in my homeland anyway.” She could see the sun beginning to rise now. “As will my heart.”

* * *

Bardock awoke with a headache. He was already cursing himself for that moment of lust the night before. This would remain a secret. His beloved would never find out about his failure to remain pure. As he left his tent, he could hear crying in the distance.

Toma had come to greet him as Celipa ran up to him, crying into his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s gone! My cousin has disappeared,” Celipa sobbed. “She was so quiet last night, so I left her alone. I went to give her breakfast and found nothing…she cleaned out her things.”

Toma looked down at his lover in shock. “She, she can’t survive out there.” He turned to Bardock. “We need to send out a party to find her.”

The prince sighed. He knew this was his fault. “Tansy knows her scent. He should be able to track her down.” He headed off to find his mount while Toma started rounding up those to find her. Gine was still too fragile to be left alone. His heart hurt as he thought of the night before. Then shook his head, that was for the best. His dream girl would agree with him…bringing in someone without emotions was a better call. Maybe once they had found Gine, they would return to the capital. If she wanted to leave them so badly, she could go back home.

* * *

One week later…

Vegeta felt exhausted as he returned from his training. He and his division had been coming up with new tactics all morning. As he grabbed himself some mead and a turkey leg from the kitchens, the prince found himself wanting to find a large parlor to relax in.

As he passed the grand ballroom though, he froze. The prince turned back. No one was ever in there. They rarely used it. Parties were rare. The last time Vegeta remembered it being in use was back when his mother was alive.

Opening the door, the prince found the piano that his brother had bought a few years back. It usually sat there collecting dust and cobwebs. Now it filled the room with lovely music. Vegeta moved closer, finding a now familiar set of frizzy curls. He closed his eyes, listening to the melody. The mixture of light but harsh notes paralyzed him. He could imagine behind his eyes a wild hunt as prey attempted to dash away from a large predator. “It’s beautiful.”

The duchess jumped looking back at the prince. “I didn’t know you were there.” She blushed, feeling embarrassed. They had no sheet music here, so she was just playing around. “It’s not much.”

Vegeta moved closer. “Not much? I would say it was stunning.” He pushed in one of the keys. “My brother bought this thing. It’s good to see it being used.”

“Why don’t you have any sheet music for it?” she asked. Usually if someone owned a piano, they had some form of music lying around.

The prince smirked. “If someone can come up with something that beautiful without it, then I don’t see a point.”

Onphelia blushed once more. “Oh, I’m no good. My sister, Ginerva is much better at things like this. Trust me, I can’t hold a candle to her ability behind any instrument.”

“Does she do anything else?” the prince asked.

“Father believed that she needed a distraction. I spent more time practicing my dancing, than entertaining others,” the duchess admitted.

“Dancing? I didn’t see you as the type.” Vegeta walked forward, finding an old music box. He wound it a few times, letting the small chime fill the room. “Unlike other Yasai, I do know a few of your classical dances.” He offered her his hand.

“So now you play the part of a gentleman?” She giggled as she took his hand, surprised at how well his waltz really was. “I thought you would have the toes of a pigeon.”

“A simple bird like that has no chance on a battlefield. You should know that arranging soldiers is not much different that figuring the floor of a full ballroom.” The prince chuckled, dipping her for a second and bringing her up.

“Only at a party, you have less of a chance of having projectiles thrown your way,” the duchess answered.

“Now how does a lady like yourself know about the ways of war?” Vegeta asked.

“You, Prince Vegeta, have never seen a young girl’s coming out party have you? Men line up, not to dance with the girl, but to woo her father instead. It can been messy business,” Onphelia answered.

“I believe her father is already taken.” He teased, making her laugh. “I find that to be a dull way to enjoy an evening. Why be in the company of men, which I see regularly, when there’s beauty and fun to be had?”

They had slowed slightly as the music box began to slow as well. “So you wish to show the lady a good time then?” the duchess asked, tripping on her long skirt and falling against his chest. Vegeta had caught her, but his hands had to fall lower on her body. “Sorry, I’m a bit clumsy in these clothes. If only I had…”

“You’re stunning.” He felt her tremble as he stared down at her. “You were lost in all of those clothes…it was a surprise to find a finch under that mountain of pigeon scraps.”

The duchess was still firmly pressed against his body as she leaned up, not thinking of her position or status. She had never kissed anyone, so the action was new for her. Heat filled her body as he kissed her back, almost sweetly before diving into passion. She gasped, feeling her hands go up his chest and around his neck. Never had she given into such deviant behavior, but the warmth spreading through her body was in charge at the moment. His words were so pure compared to those she heard back home.

Vegeta groaned, opening up her mouth so he could taste her fully. He never expected this reaction, but he wasn’t going to complain in the slightest. His hands moved down her slender frame, resting on her ass for a bit. The prince pulled back slightly, only for her to follow him. Vegeta picked her up, turning them so she had her back against the wall. His lips returned to hers, feeling the heat growing between them until he thrust against something hard. His eyes went wide. “What? What is that?”

Onphy blushed. “I…” She turned away as he let her down. Now she was embarrassed. Only a strumpet gave into lust. “It’s my chastity belt.” He seemed confused. “It’s to keep men from…”

“So, it’s metal underwear?” Vegeta asked, feeling confused as to why something like that needed to exist. “Can’t you take it off? How do you pee?”

“It has a hole for that. I can’t take it off.” She looked down. “I’ve been so shameful.”

The prince found a lock of her hair, removing it from the face. “You still look radiant.” He said, watching her look back up at him. “You may have metal underwear, but that doesn’t mean I can’t steal your lips.” He heard her moan softly. “It looks like I’ll have to settle for kissing you instead, Onphy.”

She was supposed to turn him away. She was supposed to yell at him for that stupid nickname. She was supposed to remind him of their positions. She was supposed to tell him no…but for some reason…no matter how much of a prick he had been when she first arrived, she felt herself feeling heat in her chest when he spoke. Prince Vegeta was far more confident than any man she had ever met. As her eyes stared up into his, she found herself wishing to stay with him a few moments longer. “Then kiss me.”

* * *

Gine looked down at her small campfire. She had made some progress over the last few days. There had been some interesting encounters with some wild boar and a few run-ins with some snakes. She had made it out of each of those with more than a few screams.

As she looked down at the fire, she couldn’t help but be reminded of her own failures. She just wasn’t good enough for Bardock. No, she shook her head. The fact that he hadn’t even tried to come after her meant that she had spent too much time wasted on him. He had seen her as nothing more than another lay. She had to question how many he had taken before her? Tears pricked her eyes once more. She wanted to rip that stupid piece of red fabric to shreds. Only then would it match the inferno that was her heart.

A small crunch sounded behind her, telling her that something or someone was out there. She moved around her camp, waiting for them to appear as more footsteps grew closer. Her eyes went wide as the campfire lit up their faces. “You!”

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Gine tried to relax as they gave her some tea. The last thing she expected was for tuffles to be hospitable. Captain Krillo was sitting across from her, staring her down. She could tell he wasn’t a fan of bringing her into their camp, like Yamada and Taka were.

“I don’t trust you, hag,” Krillo said, showing her his stump.

Gine looked down. Back when she was with Bardock, she had done that. “I apologize.” The captain gave her a puzzled look. “I was panicked when you showed up.”

Yamada came through the camp, giving her some food. “You Yasai like meat, right?” he asked, looking over at his captain. Taka appeared next to Krillo, stringing a long bow.

Gine looked over at the food. It would be rude to not eat. “What is it?” she asked.

“Venison stew,” Yamada stated, watching her turn green for a second. “What’s wrong?”

She shivered. “Nothing. I’ll eat.”

Krillo looked over the female, noticing her mannerisms were strange for a Yasai. She wasn’t thuggish, rather she was dainty and agreeable. Her vocabulary was also a step above. “Yamada, give her the vegetarian stew,” the Captain ordered, confusing his comrades. “This one isn’t a Yasai. She’s a Sadal.”

Yamada’s eyes went wide. “A Sadal? I’ve never met one before.” He then looked down at the stew. “Oh, my. I seem to have made a mistake.”

“No, no, it’s okay. You wouldn’t have known,” Gine said.

“My question is why was a female Sadal in a Yasai army?” Taka asked, causing them to all look at Gine.

She sighed. “It was a mistake on my part.”

Krillo looked her over. “I thought you were in a liaison with Prince Bardock.” He was shocked as she spit in the ground and glared at him. Such an action was considered a form of loathing in Yasai. “You were with him…”

“He’s nothing but a cold-hearted trickster. I have shed any feelings I could have had for the ignorant fool,” Gine snapped, but soon fell into sadness. She knew it was a bad idea to open up to these tuffles, but the words kept flowing out of her. “When I was a child, I met Prince Bardock. My younger self…she had feelings for him. I came out here to find him, but…he didn’t remember me. He only saw me as a quick roll in the sheets.” She felt tears beginning to well in her eyes once more. “I really thought Yasai men were different…but they’re all the same.”

Krillo frowned as he stood up. She now had her hands digging into her face. “Yamada, Taka, get the girl some proper food and call a carriage for her.” Gine looked up from her hands, feeling confused. “At least let us allow you the hospitality of the tuffles. If you come back with us to the Furu, you should have time to clear your mind.”

Gine felt shocked. “The Furu?” She knew that some Sadalians traded with the Furu from time to time.

“You left for a man, but I bet you really wanted to see the world.” Krillo finally gave her a smile. “We don’t mind. Our princess is always looking for a friend to travel with. You being a Sadal would be welcomed.”

Gine felt torn. It was a tuffle who had tricked her out of her home, but that was only one person. Thinking it over, Krillo had no reason to be this kind to her. She had taken his arm, yet he was acting as if it wasn’t her fault. If she did go home right now, she already knew she would be married off. The captain’s hunch was right. “I’ll go with you and meet this princess. I have heard good things of Princess Panchi back home. Father did hold her in high regard.”

“I doubt there’s a kinder soul,” Taka answered.

“That’s good to hear…I don’t think we ever got your name?” Yamada asked.

She smiled. “Ginerva, but just call me Gine for short.”

* * *

Bardock growled. It had been two weeks. As he looked over at Tansy, the trail had been lost. Celipa was still a mountain of tears while Toma looked weary. “She must have made it home,” the prince said, feeling annoyed. She had wasted their time.

“I just want to know why she left? We were all getting along with her so well,” Celipa began. “I was finally starting to bond with her.”

Bardock looked away. “She’s a Sadalan. She has no bond with us.”

Celipa’s eyes went wide. “You did something to her! Didn’t you?!” she snapped, getting in the prince’s face while Toma tried to hold him back. “Gine’s dreamed of nothing more than coming to Yasai since she was a child and you ruined it for her.”

“She wanted what I could never give,” the prince snapped.

“If that was the case, why even give a girl hope at all? You shattered her for your own selfishness. I don’t see how any woman could come to love you.” Celipa stalked away, leaving Toma with Bardock.

“She’s just depressed at the moment,” Toma said, looking at his friend. “This is all my fault.”

Bardock turned on his friend. “What for? It was my actions that drove her away.” He felt a dark pit in his stomach. “This is for the best. My dream girl…”

“Doesn’t exist!” Toma snapped. “You go on and on about a girl you’ve never met, so when someone similar came along, you felt an actual attraction. Get your head out of the clouds. You’ve wasted your time looking for this girl, when maybe you could have had something better.”

“I’ve shown you the proof,” Bardock began.

“That doesn’t matter. This dream girl of yours could have forgotten about you. She could already be married. I rooted for you because I wanted to see you happy,” Toma snapped.

“I don’t love her.” Bardock stated as Toma started to walk away.

The soldier looked over his shoulder. “Come on, Bardock. You wouldn’t know love if it hit you upside the head. Besides…if you didn’t care for her, why are you so angry now?” With that, he left the prince alone with his thoughts.

Bardock looked around at the wilderness around him and sighed. He reached into his armor, taking out the bejeweled hair pin. “Is he right, my love?” He shook his head. Something told him that his dream girl wasn’t with another. He would find her someday…just like he would track Gine down to at least apologize to her for getting her hopes up.

* * *

Onphelia stared at the door to her room. She felt a bit shameful. How many days had she spent in the arms of Prince Vegeta? Her lips were supposed to be kept free from the devil’s tongue, but she craved his sin. Her body felt warm at the thought. She was dressed in a long red pelted gown for today. The castle was a little drafty. While in the past, she had scoffed at their clothes, the fur was especially warm and soft to the touch.

The castle itself had its charms. The long hallways and dark candles had been a turn off in the beginning, but now she found large stone statues and gargoyles perched around the corners. Vegeta had explained them to her one day, telling her that they were considered guardians of the palace walls. Soon after that exchange, she found herself pressed against him as his mouth dove forward as they gave into pleasures the divine would find distasteful.

She found herself cursing her chastity belt. It felt like it was in the way now. The duchess found herself wanting to be held in his arms. Part of her wondered what it would be like to share a bed with him. Not for the devilish act, but for sleep. His hands were soothing, even if they were callused from battle.

Onphelia moaned as she turned red. Was this that feeling? She had read so many books on the subject. Young lovers would always find a way to be together. But those were fiction. As she was about to allow a bit of sadness into her mind, the duchess remembered one of her teachings. The job of a wife was to keep her husband happy. Women were required to learn about one act to keep his favor. The duchess shook her head. She should be saving that for her fiancé, even if the boy was 13 and she wouldn’t marry for another 5 years. Her body ached, only for her to jump. Someone had knocked on her door. Quickly, she answered it, finding Prince Vegeta standing there. It looked like he had just shaved.

“You’re a little late, Onphy. I told you I would take you on a real tour of the garden this time.” He grinned down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, the way he liked. It made him want to kiss her all the more. Late at night, he stayed awake, thinking of her. The prince already knew this was more than a simple crush on his end. Her beauty was a given, but her gifts and manner were more than pleasing. Never had he been able to speak with a female for hours on end without feeling some itch of boredom. “The mud should be gone now.”

She smiled up at him, reaching up and feeling his chin. “You shaved again.” Even when his skin was smooth, it was hard as a rock.

“Do you like it when I shave? Father says royalty should be clean shaven,” Vegeta asked.

“Royalty should…but I’m not sure if I like it as much,” Onphy admitted. Back home beards were fashion pieces for the rich. The way Vegeta’s stubble lined is face was different. For more primal reasons, she found herself liking it. “It does tickle my upper lip a bit.”

“Are you admitting to liking my touch?” Vegeta asked with a large grin on his face.

“I think you already know the answer to that question,” she said, as he began to kiss her. The garden was forgotten as he closed the door to her room behind him. His hands always dove to places that would cause her father to be cross. As his hand pulled back for a second, her earlier idea came flooding back. “Vegeta…there’s something I want to try.”

He chuckled. “Give me your word, and I will fetch the blacksmith at once.”

She giggled. “You know it will look better if it rusts off.” She didn’t need that much of a scandal. But a second later, she grew quiet. “Vegeta…I…”

“What is it?” he asked as she fell to her knees in front of him. His eyes went wide as she began to open up his pants. “Onphy? What are you?”

The duchess almost stared in shock. She had never seen a man’s penis before. “How big does it get?” she asked.

The prince stared down at her. “It’s okay…you don’t have to…” He felt confused. Why was she doing this? It didn’t seem very lady like. “Onphy…this isn’t faIR…” He groaned as one of her hands stroked him. His eyes looked down at her, watching her do it. “Oh…fuck…”

She smiled at him. “I…I like you…I like you a lot.” She leaned forward, sucking on the tip of his member, feeling her womanhood tingle as she listened to him moan.

“I…Oh, fuck…that’s…” Vegeta couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She could tell he was growing harder in her mouth. “Oh…I…I wish this was…was your…Kami…” She was bobbing her head as he groaned, taking him deeper into her mouth. “Fuck… you’re beautiful…”

She pulled back, feeling him twitching in her mouth as he groaned loudly, causing something to shoot free from his member and on her face. The duchess stared up at him, feeling shocked and horny. “Oh, Vegeta…”

He grabbed a nearby rag to clean off her face. “I didn’t think you would do that.” He pulled her up to her feet and towards the bed. “But I can’t return the favor.” His hand fell upon the contraption that kept them apart.

“Since you’ve made a mess of me. It would see suitable for you to wash me…” she said, feeling bold. She had never allowed him to touch her without clothes before.

The prince grinned back at her. “You still sure I can’t call the blacksmith?”

To Be Continued…


End file.
